Silverstar
Summary Silverwing is a tall, fluffy, pure white tom. His right eye is an icy blue, and his left eye is a vibrant green. He has scars going slightly down the side of his muzzle, some slightly under his left eye, and one deep scar on his neck. He is the former leader of SkyClan. History Early life Silverstar struggles with really recalling his kithood very well; all he can remember quite clearly was the factor had left a little after he was birthed for reasons he was never really sure of but he tries to brush that detail off as he finds no reason to remember that time. He hardly ever left the nursery as he tended to stick near his mother never really finding interest to leave his mother even when his brother wanted to play or wander he usually preferred to stick near their nest Apprenticeship Silverstar ended up becoming a lot more adventurous and curious but grew an a bit of an attitude towards others making him seem quite grumpy/mean once becoming an apprentice although he still preferred to hang around in camp he would often find himself not listening to his mentor and instead constantly wandering off to explore making him quite troublesome, it took a while and it wasn't until he was almost a warrior when his mentor began to really put their foot down and sort out his behavior along with his tendencies some, although he still kept some of his 'attitude' he has learned to better behave himself. He hadn't really socialized or got friendly with other cats in this time as he preferred to do things on his own but another factor to his lack of socialization was also due to his quite sour personality during these times. Around the middle of his apprentice age he and his brother had a slight fall out due to certain events that were taking place at those times and they didn't quite see eye to eye and it soon boiled over causing the two to only lash out at each other ruining their relationship quite badly while also furthering Silverwing's already bitter attitude, even after he often gave his sibling the cold shoulder and ignore him. He contemplated leaving the clans due to the overwhelming bitterness he constantly felt towards his brother upon just seeing him, even though he knew he had no reason to really hate the other he couldn't bring himself to apologize. In the end, they cut off their relationship to the point of never really acknowledging the fact they are even related. Warrior Life Silverwing's warrior life started quite rough, due to a certain cat stirring up trouble leading to horrible flooding causing all the clans to relocate which stressed Silverwing quite a bit not really wanting to leave behind his old home but knew there was no other option. Although he had sorted out his behavioral and manner issues he still struggled with the factor of being quite anti-social and the events of the relocation didn't help all that much either, he became more reclusive and grew odd anxiety during the young years of his warrior life. He had never really considered deputy seeing as he failed to do his warrior duties at times so he was taken quite off guard upon Rainstar choosing him once finding their new camp. Although he was honored the thought of running a clan himself horrified him and caused him some stress. Although stressed and panicked by the choice he also felt a bit more at ease with things, although he never really lost his anxious characteristic to him. This change did make him a bit snarky towards his brother although he never really showed it he felt like he had proved a point to the other even if he really didn't but he didn't plan to drop his bitterness towards the other anytime soon. He tries to forget the horrifying event of being left a bloody mess by a cat he was unsure of their name but they were ordered to attack him as he was the old mate of a cat who went by Ivyspiller, she was originally apart of Skyclan but left swearing to get revenge on Silverwing, she was there during the events and she simply watched. After those events, he found himself becoming more on edge and hesitant towards others in fear of something similar happening again. He never saw the she-cat again and is unaware of her ware about or whether she's alive or not but he really doesn't care to know. As life continued on he found himself becoming worried as Rainstar seemed to become more absent but he wanted to believe things were fine, although deeply he felt something might be off. Upon the day Rainstar suddenly disappearing he felt a sense of dread and sadness hit him hard unable to process it at first as not only had his apprentice disappeared at the time but Rainstar as well. He managed to push through despite the thought of it coming so suddenly making him more nervous than ever. He decided to wait awhile before deputy wanting to make sure he chose the best option. During these times though he had a life taken by a cat from Riverclan who he refused to say the name of in fear of the backlash. He never really heard much more from that although he could care less it did leave the fear of what might have happened. As time moved on his apprentice, Heronpaw, finally returned from his unknown journey which caused him a lot of relief. Things seem to stay quite quiet and uneventful almost melancholy from then on. During the calmness of things, Silverstar found himself taking interest in Eclipsestorm after a certain occurrence with them. With a bit more thinking he finally found himself set on assigning Eclipsestorm as his deputy as he had great hope for the young cat warrior. Not long after this though he found himself in the forest having another life taken by Shiningheart out of frustration of hurting Whitefrost emotionally. After the events of the disease, a new issue emerges involving dogs. He witnessed the dogs in the gathering alongside all the other cats there, he escaped unharmed but was mortified by this event. Not long after Bloodclan's camp was ambushed so in this time Silverstar allowed their clan to take shelter in his own. Things were calm for a while until unexpectedly his clan was ambushed by the dogs in their camp alongside Bloodclan. They managed to rid of the dogs but it left quite an impact on the two clans from what he saw. This lead to another time of peace before finally, Silverstar decided to step up with Rushstrike and plan an attack on the dogs in Bloodclan camp. Once having their plan in place they set out to the Bloodclan camp. During the fight, Silverstar took on Bernadette with a few other cats. During this fight, he lost one of his lives to the large dog and was dragged back to camp. While the other cats celebrated their victory of beating the dogs Silverstar found himself reuniting with the once Riverclan deputy, Whitefrost. A few moons pass when he finds himself deciding to try and speak to the leader of ShaodwClan, Dawnstar, and ask that she allow his clan to expand some into their territory. Upon her refusal, he becomes upset leading to him leading his clan to follow Shadowclan back to their camp after their gathering and attack. During the battle he found himself losing a life, supposedly was an accident, by Sulfurfur. After coming back he finished the battle by taking one of Dawnstar's lives which sets her off, but in she gave them some of the lands in the end. Things seem to settle back down but unexpectedly he was attacked by Sulfurfur in camp and thrown into the ravine causing him to lose another life to the tom. He was left with a slight severe injury and managed to climb back up, but not before just barely witnessing Sulfurfur's death leaving a slight scarring image in his mind. Blah Blah Blah stepped down because of spooky visions Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Highranks